


Then Stop Complaining

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracy helps a sunburned Lydia feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Stop Complaining

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Five of Teen Wolf Femslash Week on Tumblr.

Lydia gingerly sat down on the bed. “God, I hurt all over” she moaned. “Why can’t I have supernatural healing like you do?”

Tracy sighed. “I told you to wear sunblock” she said.

“I did!” Lydia protested.

“Did you remember to reapply it?” asked Tracy.

Lydia groaned.

“I’ll take that as a no” said Tracy. Then she said “Take off your nightgown.”

“Why?” asked Lydia.

“You’ll see” said Tracy. She left the room for a minute, before reappearing with a clear bottle of green gel in her hands. “This ought to help with the pain.”

“What is it?” asked Lydia.

“Aloe vera” said Tracy, squirting some of the gel into her hands. Then, she gently laid her hands on Tracy’s sunburned back and began to rub the gel over the skin. “I used to get sunburned all the time as a kid and my mom made sure she always had some of this in the house.”

“You know, there’s no scientific evidence that aloe actually helps in the treatment of sunburns” said Lydia, as Tracy was rubbing the gel on her skin.

“Does it seem to be helping?” asked Tracy.

Lydia smiled. “I think so” she said.

“Then stop complaining.”


End file.
